


Curry for the Soul

by Miyanoai



Series: Shuake Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, ShuAke Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai/pseuds/Miyanoai
Summary: Goro attempts something for the first time for his and Ren's date. It doesn't end well.Shuake Week: Day One: Firsts/Lasts





	Curry for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never good with drabbles but here's a short bit I managed to throw out for day 1 of shuake week. Set... wherever you can imagine an established relationship with these two. :'D

The hallway was silent as Ren made his way up a familiar set of stairs to a familiar door carrying a bouquet of camellias. He figured Goro might have been getting sick of all the roses he would bring him during their dates so he decided to change it up. 

He hummed as he approached Goro's apartment, wondering just what his boyfriend had planned for their evening. He had been uncharacteristically secret about it. Usually he asked Ren if the idea was good out fear of disappointing him. He never did. So Ren had no worries this time around either. 

He should have been.

As he got to the door, just as he was about to knock, he heard what sounded like a minor explosion inside followed by some very frustrated swears. 

"Goro?" he asked, concerned, knocking gently before raising it to a banging when there was no answer. He tried the doorknob and, thankfully finding it unlocked, ran inside. Right into a cloud of smoke.

He coughed and hacked, calling out Goro's name. A figure emerged from the small kitchen, dashing to the window to open it. Once most of the smoke was gone, Ren could see Goro. He was dressed like he was ready for a date but his hair was disheveled. Like he had been running around. Once he saw Ren, he looked down in embarrassment.

"R-ren... you're early. I'm sorry about this." he glanced at the kitchen. The smell of burnt... something was coming from it.

"What were you trying to do?" Ren asked, placing the bouquet on the table and heading to see the . Goro raised his hands in an attempt to stop him but dropped them, ultimately deciding there was no point. 

Inside the kitchen was chaos to put it lightly. The counter was covered in remnants of crookedly cut vegetables and spices that had been spilled. There were used utensils and bowls all over. Some of the cabinets even had splotches of sauces on them. And on the stove was a large pot of... well Ren wasn't actually sure. It was quite blackened. Beside him, the timer of a rice cooker went off. The only thing that was apparently salvaged.

"Goro... were you trying to cook?" he asked more out of amazement than actual questioning. He really didn't see what other conclusion there could be. 

Walking up behind him, Goro nodded once, discouraged.

"You're always treated me to your cooking so I thought I would return the favor for once and make your favorite curry. I thought it would be easy if I just followed a recipe." he sighed. "In the end, I just ruined the surprise and our date night. You must be disappointed."

Ren looked back at the table, now seeing how nicely it was set. So his idea was a dinner at home. Ren could only smile at the sentiment. 

"You put this much effort and actually tried to cook something complicated for the first time and you thought I would be disappointed? Come on, it can't be that bad." He walked up to the black, bubbling ooze, spooning some out with a ladle and grimacing. "Okay, so there's no salvaging it. Why don't we just order take out and watch a movie?"

Goro still looked disheartened and Ren couldn't stand to see him like that. He walked back to him and pulled him into his arms. 

"You know that no matter what we're doing, I love spending time with you. The fact that you even tried this for me makes me so happy." he smirked. "And I know you would never risk embarrassing yourself like this for anyone else." Goro glared down at him, daring him to continue that thought. Ren only smiled at his joke.

"Tonight we'll order out and spend a cozy night here. And next time, we'll cook together. I'll even teach you Sojiro's secret recipe." At that, Goro finally smiled.

"I suppose there's only so much that can go wrong with the two of us working together." he teased, but he was looking forward to it. After all, he, like Ren, enjoyed anything they did together.


End file.
